


Compromise

by dharmavati, sporkyadrasteia (dharmavati)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Challenge Response, Character Study, Community: theavatar100, Gen, POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-24
Updated: 2005-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharmavati/pseuds/dharmavati, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharmavati/pseuds/sporkyadrasteia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He did not want the temple, their new refuge, to become their pyre. (Challenge: #31, Insomnia)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromise

"Your people are surrounded," they told him. "You cannot escape."

He did not want the temple, their new refuge, to become their pyre.

Yet, he was not meant to be a leader, really. He did not have the persuasive voice or the political mindset required of those in power. He was a thinker, a man of numbers and tools.

So, he calculated.

He pled with them, showing them his ware, and they cautiously accepted.

Thus, his façade began. By day, he was a bright and hopeful engineer, planning out the new homes and lifestyle, promising the safety of his people.

Each night, he left his sleeping son alone, slinking to the depths of the temple's sanctum sanctorum. There, his eyes and hands were frantic, playing with fire in ways the enemy didn't dare.


End file.
